Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?
by Lady Beelze
Summary: OuRyuumon ha caído en otro de los juegos de Gaiomon. El problema es que ha despertado de una terrible borrachera sin tener remota idea de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Ahora solo podrá reunir pistas para reconstruir lo ocurrido ¿Le gustará saber la verdad?
1. Doce vasos de sake

Saludos lectores! ^^

Los invito a leer mi nuevo Fanfic sobre el dúo OuRyuumon & Gaiomon xD un par de personajes que integré hace poco a mi lista de fandom y del que me gusta muchísimo escribir. En parte porque son muy extraños y opuestos, y se prestan a mi imaginación para poder escribir cierta comedia y humor negro (por parte del personaje malvado x3 ) Está cronológicamente ubicado tras la guerra de "_La nueva era_", después de "_Tácticas de guerra_" pero antes de "_Help me_". En todo caso no es necesario leerse todo esto para entenderla, pero sí me gustaría que se pasaran y me dejaran sus opiniones x3

El siguiente es un fanfic de 8 capítulos ya finalizados, basado en la extraña amistad de estos dos digimons Generales de la Armada, y de la manía de Gaiomon por la tortura psicológica que ejerce en su amigo OuRyuumon. Junto con "_Tácticas de guerra_" este se convierte en el segundo Fanfic de una compilación de pequeños fics sobre estos dos llamada "Los juegos mentales de Gaiomon", dentro de cual viene incluído este fic. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! ^^

**Comedia. Gaiomon x OuRyuumon**. Los personajes pertencen a **Bandai **ya sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo los hago por diversión y amor al arte (?)

* * *

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**1.- Doce vasos de sake.**

Era esa una noche sin estrellas. Sin embargo, el barrio chino estaba completamente encendido aún a esas horas –cerca de las cuatro de la mañana— y parecía que seguiría ese animoso ritmo hasta el amanecer. Eran pocos los locales que se decidían a cerrar, emocionados los dueños con tanta actividad, y el que ambos digimons habían decidido visitar era de esos pocos.

Gaiomon levantó su vaso, mirando de reojo al dragón a su lado que, divertido y con la cabeza en otra parte, reía y hablaba estupideces sin ser consciente de ello, terminándose de un trago su doceavo vaso, mientras que el virus apenas iba por el segundo. Se terminó el último sorbo de su sake y se volvió a ver a OuRyuumon, mientras éste, yéndose levemente de un lado a otro, e hipando, trataba de mantenerse serio ante un curioso ataque de risa que le había dado. Gaiomon le miraba divertido, sin decir mucho y dejando que el otro dijera de todo.

—Es una cosa bien tonta ¿sabes?—le explicaba el dragón a su compañero, moviendo la mano.

— ¿A sí?—respondía el otro, siguiéndole el juego.

— ¡Sí!—decía OuRyuumon golpeando en la mesa con su mano abierta—Siempre estamos discutiendo por bobadas…Porque no tienen mucho sentido ¿verdad?—preguntó, intentando abrir ambos ojos a la vez.

—Ya lo creo—respondió Gaiomon, alejándole el vaso y regresándoselo al dueño del pequeño local ambulante.

—Es decir—seguía explicando—no es que discutamos por algo en específico—hipo—siempre es por una cosa muy pequeña y ridícula, pero después le ponemos esto y lo otro, y se alarga y se alarga… pero nunca es en serio ¿cierto?—codeó a su compañero, mientras sonreía anchamente.

—Por suerte—dijo el otro, sin que su expresión denotara lo divertido que le resultaba todo eso—Ya empezaba a creer que con tantas discusiones usted realmente tenía algo en mi contra.

Este comentario pareció sorprender sobremanera a OuRyuumon, quien abriendo ambos ojos y haciendo una exclamación, se hizo hacia atrás para remarcar su sorpresa.

— ¿Yo? ¿¡Contra ti!? ¡Pfffffff!—Exclamó sonriendo— ¡No seas ridículo!—puso un brazo alrededor de Gaiomon— ¡Eres el digimon más simpático y divertido del mundo! Me caes muy bien—se le fue la cabeza hacia abajo—Aunque te gusta actuar como idiota—lo miro apenas—Pero yo sé que no eres ningún idiota—volvió a hipar—Eres muy inteligente. Y no está bien que yo diga eso—terminó esto último regresando a su lugar, negando y sonriendo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano.

Gaiomon estuvo por decir algo, pero el dueño del local ya había terminado de guardar todo, y lo interrumpió educadamente, pero con un leve deje de impaciencia.

—Disculpen señores—habló el Shurimon—pero ya he de cerrar mi local. Bordean las cuatro de la mañana.

—Eh, seguro—respondió Gaiomon, pagándole al sujeto y ayudando a OuRyuumon a voltearse para marchar—Vamos General—le habló con su tono habitual—ya tenemos que regresar.

El dragón pareció desorientado repentinamente, con los ojos cerrados como estaba y completamente ebrio. Se volvió lentamente y arrastrando las patas, porque si las despegaba del suelo de seguro se iba de lado. Abrió con dificultad un ojo y vio a Gaiomon a su lado. Estiró un brazo y se apoyó en su hombro, tratando inútilmente de encontrar su norte y recordar en qué dirección quedaba el castillo. Se presionó los ojos con la otra mano mientras daba unos golpecitos en el hombro del virus.

—¡Arre!—dijo, y usando a su compañero como guía, y como apoyo luego cuando no se pudiera ni sujetar, se fue todo el camino de regreso cantando contando anécdotas de antes de la guerra, sin poder recordar ni una de ellas a la mañana siguiente.

**Continuará...**


	2. La jaqueca

Hello people! 8D

Después de haber estado todo este tiempo trabajando a full en el "fic madre" (xD) Buscando la nueva era, se me olvidó traspasar los capis de este desde mi cuaderno al PC, pero hoy me puse al día ùwu aquí les dejo el capitulo dos de mi pequeña comedia (si es que así se le puede llamar...) Espero les guste y dejen reviews 83

* * *

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**2.-La jaqueca.**

Se levantó con una fuerte jaqueca por cierto. Y no se despertó, lo despertaron que fue lo peor. Sintió que movían su hombro y lo llamaban, pero no conseguía despabilar sus sentidos ni reconocer la voz que repetía su nombre. El sol de las 10 taladraba en sus hinchados parpados y quemaba como un laser, haciéndolo gruñir y volverse hacia la pared. Sentía que su cabeza pesaba una tonelada y que jamás podría despegarla de la almohada. La voz y la molestia en el hombro volvieron, más molestosos todavía, como si él les hubiese hecho algo para que no lo dejaran dormir.

Levantó su brazo intentando espantar a la odiosa mosca que retumbaba en su cabeza e insistía en despertarlo, hasta que tanta insistencia se la ganó por fin y se dio la vuelta. Vio una mancha negra sentada sobre su cama. En lo que sus ojos tardaban en abrirse y enfocar en la mancha, logró reconocer la voz que seguía repitiendo su nombre.

—General OuRyuumon—dijo el digimon por enésima vez—Ya son las 10 ¿piensa levantarse hoy?

Cuando finalmente pudo asociar la voz grave que lo instaba a levantarse, el corazón le dio un vuelco, y del espanto se levantó y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Suerte que de la cama al suelo solo había 40 centímetros de altura.

—¡T-T-T-TÚ!—exclamó con los ojos desorbitados y mirando por sobre el colchón. La sonrisa de Gaiomon volvió aún más tenebrosa la escena— ¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué quieres? ¡QUÉ RAYOS!—casi gritó mirando de un lado a otro el desastre de almohadones desparramados por la habitación— ¿Qué haces aquí?—quiso saber con la voz temblándole al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía que las escamas se le caerían con tantos temblores.

Gaiomon, sentado sobre la cama y con una pierna estirada sobre esta, le miró con sus pesados ojos amarillos mientras sonreía.

—Lo que usted me pidió ¿o no?—preguntó.

Esta respuesta dejó a OuRyuumon literalmente helado. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el digimon negro y tragó saliva con dificultad. Los hombros se le fueron abajo.

— ¿Qué…qué…qué te pedí yo?—preguntó mientras su cerebro trabajaba a la velocidad de una piedra y sentía el cuello mojado.

Estaba tan anonadado con todo lo que sucedía, que ni siquiera atinaba a pensar lo peor o lo más obvio. El gesto de extrañeza y desaprobación de Gaiomon hicieron que el mundo se le derrumbara como una torre de cartas barridas por un huracán. El virus se bajó de un movimiento y puso ambas manos en la cintura, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿No recuerda lo de ayer?

Oh Dios…esa pregunta le cayó como una gigantesca roca en su adolorida cabeza. Gaiomon le dio un minuto para que hiciera memoria, sin que el dragón pudiese recordar absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Atemorizado y encogido al lado del colchón, OuRyuumon negó con la cabeza, a lo que el virus respondió con un profundo suspiro.

—Qué pena—dijo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta y viéndolo de reojo—Lo que es yo, lo disfruté mucho.

Terminó esto, sonrió y salió sin cerrar del todo la puerta. Quería escuchar el grito que cinco segundos después hizo temblar a todo el castillo y sus ocupantes.

OuRyuumon se tapó la boca con ambas manos para detenerse a sí mismo de su repentino ataque de pánico. Temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo y hacía rechinar los dientes. Se aferró al borde de la cama mientras intentaba recuperar el control.

"_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó ayer? Vamos, has memoria"_ pensaba, esforzándose por recordar algo de lo del día anterior, visualizando únicamente manchas y la imagen del virus de cuando en cuando. Se mordió todos los dedos y se agarró luego la cabeza, forzándose a recordar pero sin conseguir nada. La jaqueca lo estaba matando. Sintió de pronto el olor a alcohol en su boca y recordó algo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ayer fue la inauguración del barrio chino digital!—se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sus ojos verdes iban de un lado a otro por la habitación—Gaiomon y yo fuimos a la inauguración…—entrecerró los ojos—había alguien más…—no pudo recordar quién—y…y había un puesto…y tomamos algo…

"Algo". ¿Qué había sido? Ni eso podía recordar. Hundió la cabeza en el colchón rumiando cosas.

"_Maldición, vamos… ¿Qué pasó después?" _

Se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo idiota de su actuar. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

— ¡Nada!—exclamó levantando los brazos y soltando un bufido— ¿Qué demonios iba a ocurrir? Seguro tomé más de la cuenta y me quedé dormido antes de llegar aquí, o aquí mismo al llegar. Pero qué idiota…—se reprochó como mil veces antes, mientras se levantaba cuidando de no hacer movimientos fuertes por su dolor de cabeza.

Dio algunos pasos y se encontró de nuevo con el desastre de almohadones. Se quedó viéndolos sin explicarse cómo habrían llegado tan lejos de la cama… miró inconscientemente hacia ella y las últimas palabras de Gaiomon resonaron en su cabeza como una maldición.

"_Lo que es yo…"_

Volvió a soltar un grito de espanto y desesperación mientras se tiraba de la cara y agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. Reparó de pronto en unos pequeños y misteriosos "rasguños" que tenía en el pecho, y que se quedó mirando largos segundos. No tenía la menor idea de cómo habrían llegado allí, y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

¡Dios! No sería nada de no ser porque tenía una gigantesca laguna mental en la que se estaba hundiendo. Podía bien no haber ocurrido nada de lo que asustarse o arrepentirse… ¡pero él no lo sabía! ¿Y si…había pasado? De todos modos, hacía poco OuRyuumon "supuestamente" librado del acoso malicioso de Gaiomon, y del cual el virus solo se divertía a expensas del terror psicológico que ejercía en él. Se le erizaron las escamas del lomo al darse cuenta de en lo que había vuelto a caer, como en aquella primera vez en que ambos empezaban a "intentar" una amistad.

¡Otro de los juegos mentales de Gaiomon!

**Continuará...**

* * *

******Lady Beelze:** |D pobrecito OuRyuumon...¡como lo he hecho sufrir desde la segunda temporada! xDD


	3. Empieza el juego

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**3.- Empieza el juego.**

—Buenos días Gaiomon—saludó afable Omegamon a su hermano mayor, quien salió del primer nivel y se encontró con él, saludándolo con un gesto de cabeza— ¿Se divirtieron el General y tú ayer?—preguntó sin tener la más remota idea de lo que se venía.

—Como no te imaginas—respondió su hermano con su tono sarcástico y entornando los ojos.

— ¿A qué hora regresaron? No los escuché.

—Tarde. Había bastante para ver y hacer.

—Me parece muy bien que OuRyuumon y tú estén estrechando lazos—dijo con una sonrisa expresada en sus ojos azules, pero la mirada seria y penetrante de su hermano le cortaron de raíz el leve gesto—o tal vez no…

Gaiomon solo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó con la vista fija en el entrenamiento que mantenían los jóvenes caballero Ulforce Vdramon y Magnamon.

— ¿Pasó algo malo entonces?—preguntó el caballero blanco.

EL virus le miró de reojo y regresó su vista al frente sin decir nada. Este gesto lo hacía para producir en otros lo que Omegamon hizo a continuación.

—Oh vamos, ¿no me vas a contar?

— ¿Por cuánto compras mi respuesta y yo tu silencio?—dijo el mayor tamborileando en su brazo con sus dedos.

El digimon blanco hizo un gesto de extrañeza y cayó en cuenta.

— ¿Ya empezaste a mortificar a OuRyuumon de nuevo?

Gaiomon ladeó la cabeza. Como siempre, nunca le daba una respuesta clara. Omegamon suspiró y regresó su atención a los digimons que entrenaban más adelante a golpes y patadas.

— ¿Sabes que en la vida se te devuelven las cosas que le haces a los demás?—le preguntó su hermano, en un fallido intento de que dejara de jugar con la mente de los otros.

— ¿Le hago algún daño acaso?—preguntó el otro sonriendo para sí.

—Vas a volverlo loco algún día.

—Eso me gustaría verlo—respondió cerrando los ojos y echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Omegamon suspiró tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y regresó a sus quehaceres. En cuanto hubo desaparecido al interior del castillo, Gaiomon llamó a uno de los dos chicos azulados mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo.

Minutos luego y después de haber tomado varios analgésicos y litros de agua, OuRyuumon salió del castillo hecho una furia. Echó un vistazo alrededor y al no verlo, fue directo hacia la parte de atrás del lugar donde se lo encontró; practicando sus movimientos con sus kikurin, deslizándolas y cortando el viento, haciéndolas silbar mientras describía arcos, ángulos y ejecutaba precisos golpes, con las hojas dejando una estela azulada tras de sí y pareciendo dos extremidades más del digimon, por la facilidad y fluidez con que éstas parecían obedecer a sus pensamientos. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia y el samurái se detuvo de lo que hacía.

—Buenos días gene—empezó como cada día, pero el otro le cortó.

—¡CALLATE!—Rugió con toda su gran boca abierta— ¡Es la última vez que acepto algo de ti!—exclamó apuntándole.

Gaiomon expresó cierta sorpresa sin dejar de lado su dejadez habitual.

—Eh… ¿no se divirtió ayer?—preguntó con una inocencia que le salió muy natural.

OuRyuumon abrió la boca para responder, pero al no tener respuesta, como tantas veces la pasaba con Gaiomon, cerró la boca y se quedó apuntándolo acusadoramente. Gaiomon seguía su dedo esperando algo.

— ¿Y bien?

—No lo recuerdo—confesó bajando la mano y con sus ojos brillando de indignación—pero me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

El virus clavó sus espadas en la tierra, levantó perezosamente la barbilla y se rascó el cuello, como pensando. Al final se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que eso le quitaría lo divertido—dijo.

Al dragón se le fue la mandíbula de lado al oír aquello. Despabiló y frunció el seño.

— ¿Cómo que lo divertido?—exigió saber.

—Ya sabe. Siempre damos "reportes" o comentamos entre todos lo que hacemos en el día por la noche, antes de ir a dormir. Contarlo ahora y contarlo de nuevo va a ser monótono, aburrido, y le quitará lo emocionante—sonrió levemente— ¿no cree? De todas formas…—sacó una espada del suelo y la hizo girar en su mano—va a ser toda una sorpresa cuando los demás se enteren.

Esto último hizo que a OuRyuumon una estela helada le bajara a OuRyuumon desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola. Otra vez volvieron los temblores y el pánico.

— ¿Qué pasó?—quiso saber.

—Haga memoria General—le instó el otro sonriendo.

— ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacer memoria!—rugió el digimon tirándose del pelo— ¿Me vas a decir o no?

—Hm…—hizo una mueca con la boca y luego miró al cielo, luego a OuRyuumon nuevamente—Está bien.

—Bien—suspiró el otro bajando los brazos.

—Siempre y cuando repitamos lo de ayer—terminó Gaiomon con una maliciosa sonrisa, dejando a OuRyuumon paralizado—digamos que no quedé del todo satisfecho.

En ese preciso instante, OuRyuumon supo que iba a morir. Moriría engañado, burlado, humillado, y hasta tal vez…

**Continuará...**


	4. Hasta las diez de la noche

Saludos! ^^

Sin excusas òwoU se me olvidó seguir traspasando este fic del cuaderno al PC, y ahora que estoy atorada en mi otro fic, tengo la esperanza de que transcribiendo algunos fics viejos al Word me ayude a recuperar un poco la vena digi-literaria (?) Seguiré traspasando este hasta acabar, y los publicaré de inmediato. Ha. Mil disculpas xD

Sigamos torturando a OuRyuumon en los siguientes capítulos òwo

* * *

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**4.- Hasta las 10 de la noche.**

El miedo se convirtió en una oscura parodia que amenazaba con aplastarlo. A él y a sus seiscientos años de honor, gloria, dignidad y bravura. Su vida comenzó a mostrársele como series de imágenes que giraban horriblemente a su alrededor, y se iban desintegrando lentamente para dejar únicamente esa escena en donde estaban esos dos digimons. Gaiomon y él. Siquiera en alguna de esas imágenes hubiera aparecido lo del día anterior, pero era como un trozo faltante en la larga película de su existencia. Y todo se reducía al intermedio entre ayer y hoy. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello?

Se aferró la cara con los ojos fijos en ninguna parte. ¿Qué dirían Omegamon, el resto de los Caballeros y los demás Generales? ¿Cómo era posible que toda una vida llena de gloria y dicha se viera opacada y destruida por una noche que no podía recordar? Su atención regresó a él y se posó sobre el digimon negro, quien con una espada apoyada en su hombro, aguardaba. OuRyuumon se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo pudo haber intentado hacerse amigo de ese demente, sanguinario y manipulador? ¿De quién diablos había sido la idea?

Omegamon… ¡Ah! Se golpeó la frente, controlando su desesperación. Miró al otro a los ojos, esos duros ojos de mirada tan difícil de sostener. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma…pues de ser así este tenía alma fría y dura como el acero. Miró en otra dirección sintiendo el peso de los ojos del virus. No había alcanzado a notar si le mentía y se estaba burlando de nuevo…o estaba hablando en serio. Retuvo aire y lo dejó salir todo de una vez.

—Vas a arruinarme, ¿sabes?—dijo, derrotado.

El otro sonrió.

—No tiene razón para decir eso.

— ¡Sabes que sí!

—Los demás le dirán lo mismo que yo—dijo simplemente y encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Los demás! OuRyuumon tartamudeó varios segundos antes de poder articular algo.

— ¡N-no no puedes decírselos!—exclamó batiendo los brazos.

— ¿A no?—preguntó el virus extrañado.

— ¡NO!

—No veo porqué no. Su demostración ayer fue genial. Quedé impresionado. —dijo sonriendo.

OuRyuumon sintió que enrojecía. No sabía si había sido por vergüenza, rabia o la intención del comentario, la cosa es que le ardía la cara. Gaiomon apuntó esto mentalmente y volvió a hablar.

—Supongo que si recordara lo de ayer, no le molestaría tanto que se lo contara a los demás.

—…Sí…—o por lo menos podría inventar algo o cambiar la versión de la historia.

—Hm—exclamó el otro, sacando la otra espada del suelo, y volviendo con su silencio, más tensa la situación para el dragón dorado.

OuRyuumon decidió que tendría que arriesgar y jugárselo todo si quería salvar su reputación.

— ¿Podrías…por favor decirme qué pasó?—pidió, cerrando los ojos y puños.

Gaiomon rió para sí. Realmente podía considerársele un sádico en cuanto a torturar y hacer sufrir a los otros emocional y psicológicamente… ¡pero era tan divertido! Y con ese dragón lo era mil veces más. Decidió darle una oportunidad y así alargar el juego, viéndolo cocinarse lentamente en su propia salsa de dudas y preocupación.

— ¿Por qué no lo averigua usted mismo General?—le preguntó como si nada—Varios aquí sabían que estaríamos en la inauguración del barrio chino digital. Tal vez alguien pueda refrescarle la memoria.

OuRyuumon se tragó otro rugido y exclamó exasperado, levantando los brazos.

— ¡Qué demonios te cuesta decirme, odioso digimon!

Gaiomon se recargó en una de sus armas y sonrió deliciosa y cruelmente.

—Ayer antes de jugar me dijo que le gustaban las cosas difíciles.

El dragón lanzó otro rugido al aire, echando fuego y maldiciones, y antes de volverse para marchar, le gritó al otro, sonrojado y enfurecido.

—¡Resolveré esto y tú vas a pagármela muy caro!

Gaiomon abrió expresivamente los ojos y la boca.

—¡De nuevo!—exclamó con fingida indignación.

Esto volvió a arrancar otro rugido de exasperación en OuRyuumon, quien hirviendo, se alejó de allí.

— ¡Diez de la noche General!—le despidió el virus desde atrás.

Cuando se quedó finalmente solo, Gaiomon rió por lo bajo. La suave risa se convirtió luego en una carcajada, y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a doblarse mientras su diabólica y oscura risa resonaba en el jardín, haciendo eco en los árboles y congelándole la espina a quien alcanzara a escucharla.

**Continuará...**


	5. Reuniendo pistas

Hola! ^^

Continúo con el resto de los capítulos: de ahora en adelante se volverán ligeramente más largos puesto que OuRyuumon tiene que reconstruir lo ocurrido la noche anterior si es que quiere salvar su dignidad y reputación xDDD

* * *

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**5.- Reuniendo pistas.**

Estaba exasperado. Se daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin poder apagarse, maldiciendo y apretando los puños. ¿Cómo le hacía para burlarse siempre de él? ¡Por qué él! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el blanco de Gaiomon? Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de piedra blanca que representaba el frente del castillo de los Caballeros y trató de tranquilizarse. Suerte que el dolor de cabeza se estaba yendo, pero aún no podía recordar nada. Le faltaba ese pedazo de historia, y no tenía cómo conseguirlo. Decidió que si quería averiguar qué había pasado la noche anterior después de tomar lo que fuese que habían tomado, tendría que reconstruir los hechos a partir de algunas pistas. Sin querer se había convertido en el investigador…de su propio crimen. Haber aceptado la aparentemente inofensiva invitación de Gaiomon para ver la inauguración del barrio chino digital, había sido un error de dimensiones colosales. Se juró no volver a aceptar nada suyo e hizo mentalmente una lista de digimons de los cuales obtendría cierta información. El primero naturalmente, era Omegamon.

—Bueno—empezó el digimon blanco sin dejar de teclear en el tablero bajo una gigantesca pantalla de la sala de comunicaciones—Gaiomon me comentó que había leído sobre la inauguración, y que sería divertido invitarlo a usted al evento.

"Divertido" era una palabra extremadamente peligrosa en términos de un digimon como Gaiomon, pensó OuRyuumon con una mueca.

— ¿Y?

—Y pues…—leyó algo y continuó tecleando—que lo invitó a usted para esa noche, ¿no? Diez treinta si no mal recuerdo.

—Sí Omegamon pero… ¿no dijo algo más?—preguntó un tanto nervioso.

—Creo que dijo que posiblemente llegarían tarde—suspiró levemente—pero no imaginé qué tan tarde sería eso.

Ah…así que el muy infeliz tenía programado llegar tarde. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle al digimon si sabía más o menos a qué hora habían llegado, pero eso le delataría en el hecho de que había tomado hasta embriagarse y resultaría peligroso. Intentó con la tercera figura que sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba que había estado ahí.

— ¿Y…a qué hora regresó…?—dejó la pregunta sin concluir.

— ¿Ryuudamon?—terminó Omegamon.

Bingo.

¿R-Ryuudamon?

—Sí—afirmó todo lo convencido que pudo.

— ¿No volvió con ustedes?—preguntó Omegamon sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

—No—respondió sin saber—volvió antes—mintió—pero creo que dijo algo de dar una vuelta por no sé dónde. Supongo que se lo preguntaré—terminó sonriendo y saliendo del lugar.

Omegamon dejó de teclear y miró por sobre su hombro. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sentía algo de lástima por ese digimon, siendo víctima de los juegos mentales de su hermano, pero de alguna forma se lo tuvo que haber buscado. Él mismo.

* * *

—¡RYUUDAMON!—llamó el dragón a su pequeño teniente, el que pocos segundos tardó en aparecer corriendo escaleras abajo y precipitarse al encuentro de su señor.

— ¡Mande usted General!—respondió atento y firme el digimon.

—Ayer en la noche el General Gaiomon me hizo una invitación de carácter festivo—dijo haciendo gestos con una mano y con la otra en la espalda.

— ¡Sí señor!—afirmó el pequeño dragón con una mano en la sien.

—Y si no mal recuerdo—le miró—usted estaba incluido en el paquete.

— ¡Sí señor!—volvió a afirmar obediente el digimon.

— ¡Bien! ¡Explíqueme entonces donde estaba usted a la hora de cumplir con su deber y resguardar las espaldas de su superior!—exigió saber con aires de mandamás.

— ¡Estaba aquí en el castillo, señor!—respondió Ryuudamon sin la menor gota de culpa o preocupación encima.

Se rompió entonces el esquema militar y OuRyuumon cogió al digimon y lo sostuvo contra su frente.

— ¿Qué dijiste enano?

—Usted me ordenó quedarme aquí señor. Estaba un poco cansado y me dijo que mejor me quedara y me fuera a dormir temprano—respondió un poco sorprendido.

El dragón entornó los ojos y soltó una exclamación, abriendo las manos y dejando caer al pequeño digimon al suelo. Éste le miró desde la incómoda posición en la que se estrelló abajo.

— ¿No lo recuerda señor?

—No…—respondió cubriéndose con una mano y pensando—no recuerdo nada de lo de ayer.

— ¿Se le pasó la mano con el sake?—preguntó Ryuudamon, sabiendo de las cosas en las que su superior caía.

—Creo que sí—confesó el otro un tanto avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué no le pregunta al joven Ulforce?—preguntó el digimon—Él fue con ustedes a la inauguración en mi lugar.

La oscuridad del momento se disipó con la sugerencia del pequeño dragón, y sonriendo anchamente, OuRyuumon le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y desapareció tras las puertas del castillo.

* * *

Ulforce Vdramon se encontraba a esas horas custodiando la región del viento, su área designada. OuRyuumon voló raudo al lugar y lo encontró donde siempre, a la entrada de una cueva ubicada en la elevación más pronunciada de ese cordón montañoso. El joven estaba sentado al borde de un precipicio y se levantó al recibir la _inesperada_ visita del dragón.

—Saludos General OuRyuumon—saludó Ulforce respetuosamente. Si bien los Caballeros tenían más rango que los Generales, Ulforce no poseía ni la edad ni la experiencia para darse confianzas como Omegamon o Gallantmon con los Generales. OuRyuumon por su lado le saludó como siempre; amistoso y sonriente. Tenía mucha simpatía por los jóvenes de la Orden, y era el único de los Generales que rompía el esquema del trato respetuoso y formal por uno más afable.

— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?—preguntó el digimon azulado.

— ¿Puedo confiarte un pequeño problema por el que estoy pasando Ulforce?—le miró y sonrió levemente—No es que quiera contarte de mis problemas ni hacerte cómplice de alguna cosa—movió una mano en el aire—solo…necesito que me ayudes un poco con lo de ayer.

—Seguro—sonrió el chico.

—Bien—sonrió el dragón también— ¿Recuerdas que ayer fui con Gaiomon a…?

—La inauguración del barrio chino digital—dijo aceleradamente el digimon azul como era su costumbre.

— ¡Sí! Y que tú nos acompañaste por…

—Porque su teniente Ryuudamon estaba algo cansado y usted lo relevó temprano poniéndome a mí en su lugar.

— ¡Sí! Eso—le apuntó emocionado—Mi problema es que ayer bebí un poco más de la cuenta—miró en cualquier dirección—y no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó…

—Nos encaminamos al lugar y llegamos justo cuando abrían. Caminamos, miramos, conversamos un poco sobre lo que había y usted se comió una brocheta de carne enorme—OuRyuumon ni siquiera recordaba haber comido algo—Luego vimos una presentación teatral donde se representaba el nacimiento de las cuatro bestias, caminamos, vimos un espectáculo pirotécnico…

—… ¿y?...—preguntó el dragón, esperando el resto.

—Y después usted vio en el reloj de la torre que pasaba de la media noche y me envió de regreso al castillo—se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada estupefacta de OuRyuumon—Dijo que los niños teníamos que dormir lo suficiente—le miró de forma taimada, a lo que el dragón respondió con una avergonzada sonrisa.

— ¿Y que no es así?—dijo de manera fingida.

—Tengo veinticuatro General.

OuRyuumon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su decepción y palmeó la espalda del chico, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Sigues siendo un niño! Además, los entes jóvenes como tú deben estar siempre listos y repuestos para que podamos descansar los viejos como yo.

—Supongo—comentó el otro con una leve sonrisa— ¿Y por qué necesita tanto recordar lo de ayer? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

"_Hasta ahora creo que ocurrió un desastre"—_ pensó el dragón mientras una gota fría le bajaba por la frente.

—Naaaah~—dijo haciendo un gesto relajado—solo sentí curiosidad al no recordar bien qué había pasado, es todo. Me fuiste de mucha ayuda chico—le dio otra palmada en el hombro.

Ulforce uso cara pensativa y luego soltó.

—Ahora que recuerdo, antes de irme el General Gaiomon y usted fueron a un pequeño local ambulante; a beber algo creo. Tal vez por ahí podría intentar preguntando y se acuerde usted del resto de la historia, porque mi parte solo llegó hasta ahí—a OuRyuumon volvió a iluminársele el cielo, y a oscurecérsele de golpe— ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta al General Gaiomon? Se supone que él estuvo con usted todo el tiempo.

—Am…—inventó algo—es que Gaiomon no recuerda lo que necesito saber—sonrió exhibiendo sus filosos dientes blancos—Bueno, nos veremos después Ulforce, gracias por tu ayuda.

El dragón extendió las alas y voló alejándose de allí. Ya sabía qué tenía que hacer ahora, por lo que se dirigió al lugar donde debió empezar todo.

—Hasta las diez—le despidió Ulforce cuando se hubo marchado, sonriendo y sacando otro pedazo a la enorme barra de chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze: **Sí~ puedes comprar a Ulforce Vdramon por una barra de chocolate òwo haha 8D ¡Los leo en el siguiente!


	6. Un café

Saludos ^^

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo x3 Recuerdo que mientras lo escribía en mi cuaderno me reía sola en mi habitación y mi hermana me decia loca desde la suya D: Ojalá a ustedes también les resulte divertido xD ¡Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios! ^^ siempre se los estoy agradeciendo :3

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**6.- Un café**

OuRyuumon decidió hacer una parada en el castillo –que quedaba de camino al barrio chino— para informarle a Omegamon que ese día estaría ausente de sus deberes, pero que naturalmente, repondría todo el tiempo gastado.

Entró en el primer piso del castillo y caminó hasta el gran salón, en el que se encontraban cuatro pasillos; dos de ellos que llevaban al ala trasera del lugar, otro a un salón en donde estaba la gran escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, y el último daba al enorme comedor. En cuanto dejaba atrás el salón, escuchó unos pasos aproximándose desde el comedor y se detuvo, extrañado. A esas horas solo podía estar el caballero blanco en el castillo, y que OuRyuumon supiera, jamás dejaba la sala de comunicaciones.

—Hola—le saludó el virus al encontrarse con él.

OuRyuumon echó vapor caliente por la nariz, y sus ojos tenían una expresión temible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó molesto y observando la taza de humeante café negro que sostenía el otro en la mano.

Gaiomon puso cara de sorpresa.

—Vivo aquí, ¿lo sabía?

—Ugh… ¡Qué haces aquí a estas horas y tomando café!—exclamó el otro empezando a enfurecer— ¡Se supone que estés haciendo tu trabajo y vigilando un área!

El digimon oscuro pensar unos instantes, luego tomó lentamente un trago de café y se encogió de hombros.

—Todas las áreas están ocupadas.

—Ah…—se detuvo de lo que iba a decir— ¿Cómo que…?

—Sí—ladeó la cabeza—son nueve Caballeros, cinco Generales, cuatro Dioses Olímpicos, dos Bestias Sagradas, Tres ángeles…

—Ya, ya, ya; para—le detuvo poniendo ambas manos al frente. Luego puso su expresión ceñuda—. ¿Y por eso te das la libertad de vegetar aquí todo el día?

—También voy al baño—respondió sin más y tomando más café, haciendo que OuRyuumon se tirara furioso del pelo y se calentara cada vez más—¿Cómo va su "investigación" a todo esto?—hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

El dragón se controló un poco y resopló furibundo.

—Bien. Aunque ya me hice a la idea de que otra vez estás jugando conmigo.

— ¿Jugando yo?—preguntó Gaiomon extrañadísimo.

— ¡Sí! Haciéndome creer que algo ocurrió ayer cuando en realidad no ha pasado absolutamente nada. —le apuntó enseñando los dientes.

Gaiomon cerró los ojos y dejó salir una leve risa, la que hizo temblar al dragón. Ya no estaba tan seguro como hacía pocos segundos.

—Realmente es una pena que no lo recuerde—dijo el virus, dándole vueltas a su café lentamente con la cuchara—se sorprendería—sonrió y volvió a dar un trago.

OuRyuumon se contuvo las ganas de gritar exasperado y se golpeó la cara con la mano abierta, produciendo un sonoro "PAF".

—No-pasó-nada—dijo el dragón.

—Que sí~—dijo el otro de manera cantarina—puedo probarlo—levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de su compañero. Este tuvo que desviarla, y sacudiendo la cabeza, se convencía a sí mismo.

—No es cierto.

— ¿Entonces esto qué es?—preguntó, sacando algo de su bolsillo, el único que OuRyuumon sabía que tenía en donde guardaba su extraño artefacto, el DN-Loader, y un par de papeles que consideraba útiles.

El virus sostuvo frente a la cara de OuRyuumon, un papel con el escrito vuelto hacia sí. El dragón se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, y por el corte que tenía uno de sus lados, dedujo que se trataba de un recibo. Pasó cerca de un minuto sin que OuRyuumon pudiera darle significado a aquel trozo de papel o ver la relación que tenía con su problema. Gaiomon pudo leer esto y decidió obviarle las cosas.

Le estiró la taza a OuRyuumon, y doblando el borde inferior de la boleta hacia atrás, le enseñó únicamente la fecha y hora en que estaba impreso dicho papel. Indicaba que había sido emitido ese mismo día, a las cuatro de la mañana con veinticinco minutos. El dragón se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¡DAME ESO!—rugió estirando el brazo para alcanzar la boleta, pero Gaiomon lo alejó y con su otra mano pidió amablemente.

— ¿Mi taza?

El dragón se la regresó pero no por eso el virus le entregó lo que quería.

— ¡Que me lo des!—exigió enojado y pasándose las peores películas por la cabeza.

—No. Yo pagué anoche así que es _mi_ boleta.

— ¿Qué pagaste?—quiso saber, aunque en realidad no quería saber.

El otro no respondió, puesto que otra vez se había llevado la taza a los labios y degustaba su oscuro café. OuRyuumon se desordenó el cabello mientras mascullaba cosas y sentía una creciente desesperación y terror. Finalmente, la presión pudo más que él, y temiendo lo peor, gritó con toda su gran boca abierta.

— ¡QUE ME HICISTE, HORRIBLE DIGIMON!

Gaiomon se ahogó con el café al escuchar aquello, y tosiendo, trató de responder conteniéndose la risa.

— ¿Qué le hice yo? ¡Qué me hizo usted!—exclamó, volviéndose y desapareciendo de allí. No podía desatar abiertamente su diversión frente al dragón, por lo que fue a desahogar su risa arriba, en su habitación.

Abajo, OuRyuumon se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Su mente se desconectó durante los próximos cinco segundos, y al volver en sí, se sintió solo, abandonado y a la deriva, como una botella con un mensaje adentro, llevada por las olas, y el mensaje de la desdichada botella decía:

"_¿Qué pasó anoche?"_

**Continuará...**


	7. En el barrio chino digital

¡Hola!

Ya, sin excusas, se me volvió a olvidar D: si no es un por review que alguien me dejó (¿PIDIENDO YAOI?) no me acordaba de traspasar el fic al pc xD sorry. ¡Dejo el penúltimo capítulo y el más largo!

* * *

**Los juegos mentales de Gaiomon**

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**7.- En el barrio chino digital.**

Después de hablar consigo mismo durante varios minutos, debatiéndose entre sí y no, iba o no iba, pasó o no pasó, el dragón no podía decidir qué era lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Todo apuntaba que, aparentemente después de embriagarse la noche anterior, algún pequeño y horrible desliz había ocurrido entre Gaiomon y él del que ahora no se podía acordar, pero del que se arrepentiría horriblemente. Por supuesto, no estaría sospechando esa clase de cosas si el hermano de Omegamon fuese un poco más "normal". Todo su yo sin embargo, se negaba a creer que semejante cosa había ocurrido y se daba fuerzas para seguir y averiguar todo lo que en verdad había pasado. Pero…

—No—se decía, negando con la cabeza—, tengo que llegar al final de esto. Gaiomon es un manipulador de primera y de seguro esto no es más que otro de sus juegos—se convenció por fin.

Subió las escaleras y comunicó a Omegamon sus intenciones de estar fuera y "reunir información". El caballero no pareció demostrar extrañeza ni curiosidad. Por el contrario, hasta le deseó suerte al dragón en su tarea. Con esto en mente, OuRyuumon salió del castillo y voló en dirección del barrio chino digital.

Tardó poco más de veinte minutos en llegar, y al aterrizar pocos metros antes de la entrada, los recuerdos regresaron lentamente.

"_Por aquí debí haber comenzado"__—_pensó mientras echaba a andar, arrastrando su vientre con la pereza de usar las patas, tan característica de él. Atravesó el gran portal en donde se veía en grabados rojos "Gran barrio Chino Digital". A la izquierda y derecha, había puestos abiertos y cerrados ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas imaginables. Artesanías digimon al estilo oriental, que tanto gustaba a los compradores y visitantes del lugar. Ropas y disfraces típicos, pinturas, telas, tapices y mueblería. Ornamentación y decoración de interiores propias de, estilo chino, y por supuesto, el infaltable olor a frituras, especies, pescado y ramen que llenaba las calles.

Los digimons que a esas horas trabajan, invitaban a los transeúntes a visitar sus tiendas y puestos, con promesas de calidad, satisfacción y excelentes precios. Varios de ellos pararon al General OuRyuumon en medio de su caminata para ofrecerle las mejores armaduras, otros, espadas de curiosas formas, grabados y diseños, que el dragón rechazaba con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza, mientras seguía mirando de un lado a otro y reconociendo calles, detalles, letreros y hasta algunas cosas en las que nadie repararía, como un foco en medio de la calle que estaba orientado en dirección opuesta a los otros cientos que iluminaban las calles en las noches.

"_Hasta ahora no voy nada mal"__—_pensó el digimon mientras seguía avanzando, hasta que, dando un paso, se detuvo en seco.

No reconocía la siguiente cuadra.

Miró las calles que se encontraban con ella a derecha e izquierda, pero tampoco pudo familiarizarse.

"_Hasta aquí llega mi versión…"__—_se dijo, empezando a asustarse. Tragó saliva y se devolvió el paso que había dado, como temeroso de perderse en aquel sector que no conocía. Miró hacia atrás y vio todo tal y como lo recordaba. A su derecha, vio lo último que su memoria había alcanzado a grabar antes de sucumbir a los efectos del sake.

¡El puesto ambulante de Shurimon!

Los dioses le sonrieron al dragón y acercándose, se encontró con el digimon de espaldas a él, cortando a la velocidad del rayo piezas de carne y verduras, y lanzándolas de un movimiento a un gran sartén hirviente.

— ¡Hola!—saludó el dragón, poniendo ambas manos en el mesón.

—Lo siento señor—dijo el digimon sin volverse y lanzando unos restos a un bote al lado de la mesa de trabajo—, atiendo desde las tres en adelante.

—Solo necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas.

El Shurimon se volvió y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero al darse cuenta de que trataba con uno de los Generales de la Armada, se lo guardó y apagó la cocina.

—Seguro señor—respondió con un tono más sumiso.

—Gracias—sonrió anchamente el dragón—. Seguro se acuerda de mí. Estuve ayer por aquí y…

—No le diré a nadie lo que vi señor, lo prometo.

Esto le cayó a OuRyuumon como un balde de agua fría. Se mantuvo todo lo sereno que pudo mientras se deshinchaba la vena en su frente.

— ¿Cómo que…lo que viste?—quiso saber.

El digimon de pequeños ojos amarillos pareció reducir su tamaño de pronto. Comenzó a sudar frío y hablar de forma temblorosa.

—Pues…que usted estaba más rojo que una langosta hervida señor. Hacía mucho no veía a alguien empinarse doce vasos de sake y no desmayarse en el intento.

OuRyuumon casi se fue de espaldas. ¡Doce vasos! Se sujetó del borde de la tabla y se golpeó la frente. ¡Yggdrasill santo! Si Omegamon se enteraba… ¿dónde había echado tanto trago? Se avergonzó de sí mismo y apenas si se atrevió a mirar al Shurimon mientras hacía otra pregunta.

—El sujeto que estaba aquí conmigo…el de negro…

—Creo que él solo tomó dos rondas, pero pagó todo—sonrió el digimon, feliz por la buena venta.

El dragón se tragó los tacos y se contuvo de golpear la mesa. ¡Maldito Gaiomon! Lo había planeado todo.

— ¿Usted entrega boletas?—preguntó para terminar su entrevista.

—Por supuesto—respondió el digimon.

— ¿Podría verlas?

El Shurimon le alcanzó el talonario de boletas, y al dragón se le heló la sangre de ver lo que veía. El papel era blanco…y el recibo de Gaiomon era de color violeta. Significaba que… ¡habían estado en otro lugar!

Dejó el talonario sobre la mesa, y apoyando los codos, se agarró la cabeza. Su búsqueda aún no había acabado. ¿A dónde ir ahora? El Shurimon lo vio apesadumbrado y preguntó amablemente:

— ¿Está usted bien?

OuRyuumon negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba qué sería lo siguiente que haría. En eso se le ocurrió algo.

—Ayer mientras estábamos aquí—le dijo al dueño del lugar— ¿usted escuchó algo de lo que hablábamos?

El digimon de blanco y verde volvió a ponerse nervioso, pensando lo peor.

—Sí señor, pero no diré a nadie de lo que escuché…

—¡NO ME ASUSTES CON ESO‼—rugió OuRyuumon levantándose y dejando al otro un metro más abajo, temblando y encogido. Resopló y regresó a su lugar—Es decir…dime lo que escuchaste.

Ante el silencio del digimon, OuRyuumon adoptó un tono más amable.

—Sin miedo—sonrió, espantando al Shurimon con sus afilados dientes.

—Bue-bueno…hablaron un rato sobre política…luego sobre algo de la Orden y los caballeros; no entendí nada en esa parte. Después sobre la guerra, algo sobre comida picante y un baile—tanto OuRyuumon como Shurimon se miraron perplejos y se encogieron de hombros—, y luego sobre peleas, y cosas tontas que hacían, o hicieron, algo así. Usted decía cosas muy amables a su compañero de cabello largo.

OuRyuumon se sonrojó y se golpeó la cara con ambas manos. Sabe Dios qué idioteces había dicho.

—Para esas horas usted ya estaba bastante bebido. Su amigo habló de marcharse, y después de pagarme, lo ayudó a caminar hacia la salida…

El dragón empezó a pensar en todas estas cosas, uniendo y desuniendo sucesos y sacando conclusiones, cuando el digimon de verde lo interrumpió:

—Claro, hasta que usted se devolvió y pasó corriendo por aquí.

El General abrió mucho los ojos y la boca al escuchar esto último.

— ¿Que qué?

—Sí—se encogió de hombros—, lo vi pasar corriendo por aquí mientras cerraba. Se fue hacia el lado sur y dobló por esa calle—apuntó en una dirección, sacando la mitad del cuerpo por encima del mesón—. Su amigo de negro se devolvió corriendo a buscarlo.

— ¿Y?—preguntó el dragón, nervioso.

—No lo sé. Los perdí de vista al doblar la esquina. —terminó el Shurimon, ladeando la cabeza.

OuRyuumon se mordió un dedo mientras pensaba. Era posible que Gaiomon hubiese conseguido la boleta después de haber pagado "algo" cuando a él, sabe el cielo porqué, se le ocurrió devolverse y recorrer el lado sur del barrio. Se dijo que debía llegar hasta el final, y levantándose, agradeció y se despidió del digimon.

—Por cierto—dijo antes de marcharse y bajando la voz—, esta conversación es confidencial ¿vale?

—Sí, sí—afirmó el Shurimon, escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y mirando de derecha a izquierda.

El dragón asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó por la calle que el digimon le había indicado. Esa parte del sector no la conocía, pero probablemente la conoció la noche anterior, aunque no lo recordara. Miraba de un lado a otro, puestos, tiendas y pequeños negocios, tratando de hacer memoria, pero sin recordar nada.

— ¡Ah! General…—escuchó una voz seseante proviniendo de alguna parte.

Se volvió buscándola, y su mirada se topó con un FlaWizardmon que estaba sentado sobre una caja de madera, y tenía otra por delante, a modo de mesa. Tres vasos estaban sobre ésta, y el digimon jugaba con dos brillantes bolitas en sus manos. El dragón se acercó curioso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ha venido por la segunda ronda?—preguntó el digimon rojo, arqueando las cejas—Estoy listo—dijo, poniendo una de las canicas bajo uno de los vasos.

El dragón cayó en cuenta y decidió probar algo.

—Jugaré si me respondes algunas preguntas.

—Doscientos bits cada ronda—respondió el digimon de fuego—. Duplica el premio si acierta.

OuRyuumon sacó de detrás de su casco un diminuto monedero donde traía algunas monedas. Era muy raro que cargara más de mil bits encima, a pesar de la inacabable cantidad de tesoros y riquezas que se guardaban en la fortaleza. Por alguna razón siempre olvidaba traer más dinero aunque esta cartera jamás se había quedado vacía. Ryuudamon se encargaba de ello.

Puso las monedas sobre la mesa y los vasos comenzaron a bailar de derecha a izquierda.

—Ayer vine aquí con un digimon negro—empezó, sin quitar los ojos del rápido ir y venir de los vasos, los que se detuvieron de golpe.

FlaWizardmon hizo un gesto con la mano, y el dragón apuntó el vaso de la derecha.

—Un digimon muy temible y astuto, por cierto—respondió el pícaro, levantando el vaso y dando su primer premio al dragón. Éste volvió a dejar doscientos bits sobre la mesa mientras los vasos volvían a rodar.

— ¿Escuchaste algo delo que conversamos?—preguntó, mientras los vasos se detenían y él apuntaba al de la izquierda.

—Algo—respondió el FlaWizardmon, levantando y dando nuevamente el premio al ganador—. Usted habla como una cotorra. —sonrió maliciosamente.

OuRyuumon se avergonzó, taimado, pero no dijo nada y volvió a pagar.

—Dime todo lo que escuchaste—dijo, y los vasos se detuvieron a mitad de camino.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante con un "todo por el todo"?—sugirió más que preguntó. Como buen jugador de las calles que era, bribón y conocedor de las ventas de información, sabía que esa era la última pregunta, y tenía que poner buen precio a su respuesta.

OuRyuumon hizo un gesto y aceptó.

—Si gana, mil doscientos para usted. Si pierde, son para mí.

—De acuerdo.

Los vasos se movieron esta vez a la velocidad del rayo. OuRyuumon los siguió con atención hasta que el otro se detuvo.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó el digimon, extendiendo su mano en un gesto para que OuRyuumon escogiera.

El digimon estiró la mano y apuntó hacia el vaso del centro pero…

—Aww…—se lamentó fingidamente el pillo, al levantar el vaso y no haber nada.

OuRyuumon se sorprendió mucho con eso. El otro arrastró los vasos con todo y bolita para dejarlos caer en su regazo, dejando espacio para el dinero.

— ¿Dónde…?—fue a preguntar el dragón.

—En el izquierdo—respondió el otro, arrojando la canica en la dirección donde había estado el supuesto vaso ganador.

OuRyuumon resopló con fuerza y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, no muy convencido de lo ocurrido. FlaWizardmon sonrió satisfecho y guardó su premio.

—Solo tres rondas por digimon—dijo a modo de despedir al dragón, pero éste sonrió de pronto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Aún me quedan doscientos bits—dijo desafiante, y sabiendo de esa sed insaciable de digimons como aquel por el dinero, el otro no iba a negarse hasta tener el último bit posible.

Y como supusiera, el FlaWizardmon aceptó con los ojos brillándole de avaricia. Movió los vasos esta vez a tal velocidad que era imposible seguirle la pista a la bolita que rodaba bajo ellos, aunque OuRyuumon no tuvo necesidad de ello. Ya había visto el truco, por lo que cuando el FlaWizardmon detuvo el ir y venir de los vasos, apuntó al del medio sin pensárselo si quiera. El bribón levantó éste y no había nada debajo.

—Fin del juego—sonrió, e iba a coger los otros dos vasos para guardarlos a toda prisa, cuando OuRyuumon los sostuvo con ambas manos antes de que el digimon los deslizara fuera de la caja. FlaWizardmon levantó pesadamente la mirada y una gota le bajó por el rostro empalidecido.

— ¿Y si me muestras los otros dos vasos?—sugirió más que preguntó el dragón, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El digimon rojo se mordió un labio y entornó los ojos, devolviéndole todo el dinero a OuRyuumon. El truco era sencillo. El mago movía a velocidad moderada los vasos de forma que el jugador pudiera seguir la trayectoria de la bolita. Ésta siempre caía a derecha o izquierda. Al último turno la bolita pasaba estrictamente al vaso del centro, lugar donde la "caja-mesa" tenía una disimulada tapa corrediza, la que el ladrón descorría con una mano bajo la mesa y la bolita desaparecía de debajo de los vasos. Rápidamente y al acabar el turno, el digimon barría con los vasos antes de que el engañado pudiera revisar dónde había acabado la bolita. OuRyuumon descubrió esto puesto que al resoplar después de haber sido engañado, la bolita rodó levemente y siguió hacia un lado la trayectoria de la tapa corrediza, en vez de seguir cayendo derecho hacia abajo. El dragón recogió su premio y aguardó de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Misma pregunta?—dijo el ladronzuelo, taimado.

—Sep—respondió el otro con una cara victoriosa que brillaba, y de a poco se fue apagando.

—Bueno, en lo que usted se sentó a jugar y su amigo de negro acertó todas las apuestas por usted—contó, cruzándose de brazos—dijeron algo de probar no sé qué en una partida de algo…—hizo memoria— ¡Ah sí! Iban a probar puntería acertando bolas al blanco.

OuRyuumon le miró extrañado.

—Local 157 a la derecha—apuntó por una callecita que iba en vertical a la actual—, ciento cincuenta bits tres tiros. Después dijeron algo sobre ir a otro lado, pero no sé bien a dónde. Usted se puso a cantar…—le miró seriamente.

El dragón volvió a sonrojarse avergonzado y se levantó sin decir adiós ni gracias. Caminó pesadamente hasta el lugar y se encontró con el local… ¡cerrado!

—Oh no…—casi sintió ganas de llorar.

Miró el lugar de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, buscando algo o alguien, y al ver atrás, se encontró con un MudFrigimon que barría la entrada de su local. Parecía muy distraído en esto, pues se sorprendió un poco al ver al enorme digimon parado frente a él.

—Disculpa…—empezó OuRyuumon, y el otro le interrumpió con un saludo.

— ¡Ah! ¡General!—agachó la cabeza tres veces—Qué gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí.

—Ah…—hizo un gesto de extrañeza y repitió— ¿De nuevo? ¿Me viste aquí ayer?

—Sí, claro—sonrió el otro, afable—. A usted con el General Gaiomon. Parecía que se divertían mucho encestando bolas de estambre. Vaya que estuvo impresionante, ¿eh?

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó el dragón, anonadado.

—Veintisiete tiros al hilo. Nunca había visto nada igual—comentó el otro, sorprendido.

OuRyuumon abrió muchísimo los ojos al escuchar al MudFrigimon. ¿Él había hecho eso? Vaya…

— ¿Y el General Gaiomon?—preguntó curioso— ¿Cuántas metió?

—Ni una sola—respondió el otro con picardía—, se veía algo confundido pero no le dio mucha importancia, especialmente después de que les dieran el premio.

— ¿Qué fue?—volvió a pregunta OuRyuumon, sin imaginar que todo eso había pasado.

—Una figura gigante de cristal—respondió el oso café, abriendo grande sus ojos negros y los brazos—, casi de mi tamaño. Lástima que duró tan poco—suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Y eso que el General Gaiomon había pagado todos los tiros.

El dragón trató de imaginar qué habría pasado con una figura tan grande de cristal y de la que no tenía noción alguna, y al no poder responderse, le preguntó al digimon en frente. Éste se giró y apuntó un pequeño puente que cruzaba un riachuelo hacia otro sector del barrio chino.

—Salió usted corriendo con la figura, tropezó y cayó sobre ella—puso cara de tristeza—; se hizo añicos.

OuRyuumon se miró entonces el pecho y el estómago. De pronto todo se volvió claro y obvio.

**Continuará...**

**Lady Beelze**: último capítulo, coming soon 8D


	8. Una taza de té

El capítulo final de esta historia -después de como un año de haberla publicado- xD dios, qué irresponsable soy, y eso que estaba toda acabada desde el principio OTL

* * *

**Los juegos mentales de Gaiomon**

**Pero ¿qué pasó anoche?**

**8****.- Una taza de té.**

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando OuRyumon regresó al castillo. El sol ya se escondía y teñía todo de un vivo color anaranjado en esa parte del digimundo. El dragón caminó por los enormes patios que rodeaban el lugar, hasta que vio a la figura negra a lo lejos. Estaba echado sobre la rama de un árbol, de cara al sol y con una pierna balanceándose en el aire. OuRyumon se acercó y lo miró hacia arriba; el virus parecía no haber notado su presencia.

—Oye—le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Gaiomon—volvió a insistir, dando un leve golpe al tronco, y luego uno más fuerte que sacudió el árbol y mandó al suelo el pesado cuerpo negro, aplastando al dragón dorado abajo—¡Quítate, maldita sea!—exclamó el digimon, casi sin aire.

Gaiomon se levantó y despabiló. Sonrió al dragón y bostezó.

— ¿Estabas…durmiendo?—preguntó indignado el recién llegado.

—Nah—contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—, solo buscaba la relación entre una galaxia y un coco.

OuRyumon puso cara dudosa.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Ninguna—respondió el otro ante la ingenuidad del dragón. Éste se exasperó rápidamente y apretó sus nudillos contra su sien.

— ¡Se acabó tu tonto juego!—rugió, apuntándolo.

El virus hizo un gesto de extrañeza, como si no entendiera de qué le hablaban.

— ¡No pasó nada ayer en la noche!—exclamó OuRyumon, levantando los brazos.

— ¿Cómo no?—preguntó el otro con fingida sorpresa— ¿Tantas horas estuvo afuera y no averiguó nada?

El dragón se tragó otro rugido y la baba rabiosa que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

—Ayer—empezó, moviendo las manos, remarcando sus palabras con gestos de su cara y caminando de un lado a otro—me invitaste a la inauguración del barrio chino digital. ¡Bien! Tontamente acepté ir: Ryudamon no fue ya que lo hice quedarse puesto que estaba cansado. Ulforce fue en su lugar pero lo despedí temprano porque los niños se van a la cama temprano.

Gaiomon se cruzó de brazos, mientras escuchaba divertido la historia.

—Hicimos un montón de tonterías que no vienen al caso, como comer y ver chucherías, hasta que fuimos al puesto de Shurimon a tomar sake—inspiró profundamente antes de seguir—. ¡Tú, feo y odioso digimon del mal, me mantuviste entretenido mientras tomaba distraídamente doce vasos de sake—dijo, contando con sus dedos—y tú solo dos!

—No soy muy amigo del trago—respondió Gaiomon a la acusación y sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Como sea!—continuó OuRyumon—Después de eso me embriagué y supuestamente íbamos a regresar, pero por alguna idiota razón, se me ocurrió ir a hacer algo divertido como jugar a las apuestas o al tiro al blanco con bolas de estambre—se sujetó la cabeza y miró al virus. Éste miró en otra dirección.

—Yo le sugerí bolas de plástico, pero usted la quería difícil.

— ¡Ha! ¡Bingo!—apuntó al cielo—Gastaste todo tu dinero en los tiros, y además—dijo, sonriendo ancha y victoriosamente—, ¡te humillé con veintisiete tiros a cero!

Gaiomon afirmó con la cabeza.

—Por eso los demás iban a sorprenderse con "mi gran demostración"—siguió OuRyumon, haciendo el efecto de las comillas con sus dedos—, porque por primera vez te gané en algo y por eso quedaste "insatisfecho".

—Precisamente—respondió el otro con sencillez.

—Ahí te dieron ese recibo morado, el que por cierto, tiene un ridículo impreso de Pandamon y que solo se consigue en ese local y no en "otros lugares".

—Cierto—volvió a afirmar el virus, apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

—De premio me dieron una gigantesca figura de cristal, en la que aterricé después de una caída y por eso tengo estos sospechosos rasguños—dijo, apuntando su pecho y estómago.

Gaiomon movió la cabeza positivamente. OuRyumon tomó más aire para continuar su relato.

—Después de eso regresamos al castillo, y te pedí que me levantaras antes de las diez, por eso estabas en mi habitación tan temprano, y como tenía el estómago herido, me dejaste durmiendo boca arriba.

—Así es.

OuRyumon estalló en una explosión de energía, victoria y felicidad. Sus ojos despedían llamas de emoción.

— ¡HA! ¡No puedo dormir boca arriba! Mi anatomía me obliga a dormir panza abajo; por eso me moví tanto ayer en la noche, ¡y los almohadones terminaron desparramados por todos lados!

Gaiomon asintió con la cabeza, viendo la lógica de aquel argumento. OuRyumon sacó energía desde sus patas y ésta subió hasta su garganta.

— ¡Yahooooo!

El digimon extendió los brazos al cielo y comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados, celebrando, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conocía y por sobre todo, tranquilo consigo mismo. Aunque no le duró mucho.

— ¿Y según usted no pasó nada?—preguntó Gaiomon, ladeando la cabeza.

OuRyumon se detuvo en seco y su celebración desapareció de golpe.

—No pasó nada—dijo extrañado, y sintiendo un temor aparecer no sabía de dónde.

—Pues para mi fueron bastantes cosas—dijo el virus, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos y mirándolo con curiosidad.

El dragón más alto suspiró aliviadísimo y recuperó el aire que se le había escapado del cuerpo. Se avergonzó y sonrió, disimulando su bochorno.

—Sí, sí, muchas cosas en realidad, haha—soltó, volviéndose para que no se le notara la pena.

— ¿Creyó que había pasado algo demás?—preguntó el otro, haciendo que a OuRyumon se le erizaran los pelos— ¿O le faltó?

El digimon se quedó parado un momento, y después reaccionó de mil modos distintos sin atinar a decir nunca nada. Gaiomon sonrió para sí y negó con la cabeza, mientras se volteaba en dirección al castillo.

—Dijo usted que tendría que pagárselas, general—dijo, interrumpiendo el teatro que el otro tenía montado atrás.

Éste se detuvo de hacer el loco y volvió a retomar su aire de dignidad.

—Sí. Así es. Lo pasé terrible averiguando todo esto: arriesgué mi dinero, mi honor, y gasté mi valiosísimo tiempo, así que espero una buena disculpa y retribución por parte tuya.

Gaiomon sonrió observándole por sobre el hombro, de esa forma tan única, oscura y maquiavélica que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Le invito una taza de té?

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** No sé si recordarán que en el capítulo 3, ouryumon dijo que jamás volvería a aceptar nada de gaiomon. Ahí lo tienen xD espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!


End file.
